


Consultation

by Melie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, First Time, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s), Therapy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a une première fois pour tout, y compris pour les patients étranges...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consultation

Certes, Archie avait l'habitude des patients quelque peu... inhabituel, si tel était bien le mot. C'était son métier, après tout. Aider ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Être la petite voix dans leur oreille qui les mènerait vers un relatif mieux-être.

L'homme qui avait passé sa porte avait l'air complètement perdu. Son regard lui rappelait quelque peu celui de Jefferson. Archie tenta de chasser cette pensée de sa tête, tout comme celle qu'il ne pourrait jamais aider Jefferson. Il ne s'autorisait pas ces pensées, aussi persistantes qu'elles soient. Certes, les problèmes d'un Jefferson ou d'un Henri n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux d'une Poncia, cette adolescente qui tentait de se réconcilier avec son image, notamment avec ses cheveux, et qui faisait des progrès phénoménaux. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait abandonner.

"Archibald Hopper, se présenta-t-il, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Archie.  
\- James Norrington.  
\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, M. Norrington ? Puis-je vous appeler James ?  
\- Commodore. Je suis le Commodore James Norrington. Appelez-moi Commodore.  
\- ... je vois..."

Archie étudia son patient durant les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent. Sale. Alcoholique. Il tenait dans ses mains une chose étrange, comme une serpillère... Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la posa sur sa tête qu'Archie réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille perruque.

L'homme finit par parler. Il y avait beaucoup à dire, manifestement. Il était persuadé que ce monde n'était pas le sien (Archie retint un soupir), qu'il venait d'ailleurs. Mais surtout, il était obsédé par l'idée de retrouver quelqu'un, un dénommé Jack Sparrow. Lorsqu'il prononçait le nom, ses yeux s'allumaient d'une lueur difficile à interpréter. Archie y nota de la colère, mais aussi une certaine note d'admiration, et une attirance niée.

L'heure s'écoula. Le psychologue de Storybrook tenta de pousser James Norrington à revivre son passé, mais il n'obtint que des récits de combats en mer et, rarement, sur terre, avec et contre Sparrow, toujours Sparrow. Tout revenait toujours à Sparrow.

"Très bien... je crains que notre heure se soit écoulée, Commodore... souhaiteriez-vous revenir ?"

L'homme, qui serrait désormais sa perruque sur ses genoux, soupira, et ne répondit pas. Archie laissa passer, espérant qu'il reviendrait.

Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que James Norrington, l'homme qui se croyait Commodore (Archie n'était pas même certain que ce rang existe toujours), vint en consultation. Archie le croisa quelques fois, sur le port, assis par terre, le regard perdu. Il ne l'oublia pas, le rangea dans un coin de sa mémoire, de plus en plus loin au fur et à mesure que Regina insistait pour que Henri soit sa seule priorité.

De temps en temps, il y repensait, et se demandait qui avait bien pu être ce Jack Sparrow, si tant est qu'il ait existé, pour pouvoir autant détruire un homme.

FIN


End file.
